Electrical devices may suffer from unwanted spreading of underfill materials and large keep-out zones. Large keep-out-zones, in addition to increasing package sizes, may pose additional constraints on multi-chip packages. For example, potential die arrangements may cause interference in the underfilling of one or multiple dies. Complex processes may restrict package design or may add cost and complexity to the process. Furthermore, multiple dispensing processes may impact throughput.